Small Changes, Big Differences
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: Who knew that such a small change could lead to such a big difference? Read to find out what i mean Fem!NaruXItachi
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! It's me again! I'm here with another fanfic because my mind is just being attacked with new plots and stuff! So, I hope you guys like this fanfic! This story is a Fem!Naru and Itachi, and Naru is 3 years older than the rest of Konoha 12.**

* * *

**Small Differences, Big Changes**

A red haired, blue eyed child around the age of seven years old, was sitting all alone in Konoha's biggest forest. She was spending time away from all the mean villagers and her hard training. She closed her eyes and breathed in, opened her eyes and breathed out and she repeated this for a while until she spotted a butterfly.

She smiled a toothy grin.

"Pretty butterfly" she whispered, and jumped up to catch the blue and purple butterfly much like a normal civilian child would. As she chased the butterfly, she didn't see the sleeping nine year old, raven haired boy, sitting against the tree with his legs out.

She tripped over his legs and tumbled to the ground, scratching her elbow on a sharp broken off tree branch. Blood flowed from the wound and she hissed, not in pain but in annoyance. As she made the quiet sound, the boy's eyes snapped open and he immediately looked to her and then redirected his gaze to her wound.

"Girl, what happened?" he asked, his black eyes looking at her with little concern.

She glared at him.

"Well stupid, I tripped over your dumb, giant, feet and that stray tree branch scraped my elbow and made me bleed, if you can't see that already, ttebayo!" she said angrily, briefly shoving her elbow into his face, making him flinch back at the sudden bloodiness so close to his face. She then moved her arm away, cradling it, feeling a bit happy that she startled him.

He then composed himself and bowed his head for a few seconds, before lifting it and stood up, offering her his hand so she could stand up. Once she stood, she pulled her hand away from his and went back to cradling her arm.

"My apologies. Let me look at the wound so I can clean it and patch it up, so you don't get an infection from the branch" he suggested, his hand reaching towards the shinobi pouch on his left thigh.

The girl shook her head and looked towards her arm again.

"No need, it's already closing up and I won't get an infection, I never do, but thanks for asking though" she replied, moving her hand away from her arm.

Skeptic, the boy frowned and looked towards her arm, and the wound was in fact closing up, and right in front of his eyes, it healed and no scab was left on her arm, but small wisps of red chakra circled her arm, making almost inaudible hissing sounds.

He held back a gasp, and looked towards her face, or more importantly, the whisker marks adorning her cheeks. Slightly, his eyes widened.

'_Wait, this is _her?'

"Hey boy, whatcha looking at? The girl asked a bit concerned, since he wasn't paying attention for a little while.

'_She even sounds like her but more childish' _He shook his, and looked at the girl again.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked wondering if it was _her_.

She smiled gently, doing a complete 360 from the annoyed child to a cheerful adorable girl.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru, the best kuniochi you'll ever get ttebane! Sorry for the verbal tick, it's something I got from my mother among other things. Anyways, what's your name?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi,I don't mind your tick, it's quite cute" he said, the last bit coming out involuntarily.

They both blushed and avoided each other's gazes before their names registered in the others mind.

Naru sighed and Itachi groaned mentally due to who he has been speaking to all this time, and blushed a bit more because he complimented.

"Hi, Itachi-kun" she said nodding, her playful look being replaced with a serious look better suited on an adult.

"Naru-sempai" he replied nodding back.

"You always forget. There is no need for formalities, Itachi-kun, we are not on duty and you know me better than that, so you don't need to call me 'sempai', call me Naru-chan" she said blushing a bit at what she implied.

"Okay, Naru-chan. I almost didn't recognize you, because you've grown your hair out. Anyways, what were you doing out here by yourself, defenseless, where anyone could get you and take advantage of such a pretty young lady like yourself?" he asked blushing, and a bit amused when she blushed, and put her hands to her cheeks and looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Why, I was about to ask you that yourself, Itachi-_chaaan" _she said, dragging out the honorific, making him scowl slightly.

She laughed and dropped her hands, but a bit of her blush remained.

"I'm only joking Itachi-kun, though at this age, most people will mistake you for a girl, since you look so much like Mikoto-sama" she told him.

He nodded, knowing he looked a lot like his mother and many people have and will call him 'such a pretty girl'.

"Yes I know, I don't like it but it helps when infiltrating an enemy base, acting like a little girl" he replied.

Naru giggled.

"Yes, that was a good mission, though I never knew you would look so good in a dress" she asked slyly.

Itachi scowled again this time more clearly.

"Shut up. Now stop avoiding the question and tell me why you were out here"

Naru sighed and dropped to the ground, laying on her back and spreading her arms wide, while motioning for Itachi to do to the same. He silently lay down on her right and put his left arm under her head, so she could use it as a temporary pillow and he put his right hand on his stomach.

"I just decided to come here to get away from all the villagers" she said slowly.

Itachi frowned.

"I know they don't like me but, I always hope that one day, a villager that used to hate me, just _one _villager would turn around, give me a smile and tell me that they don't hate me. And that they mean it. That they aren't lying and that they truly mean that they don't hate me" she said, gazing up at the sky.

It was quite for a bit as they both stared at the sky, watching the different cloud shapes being so free up there in the sky. They watched a dog go across the sky, fading into wisps before it, ironically, turned into a cat that turned into a mouse that randomly turned into cheese.

"It will happen. Not today and not tomorrow, but it will happen soon and the whole village will love you and you'll become a legendary figure that will change the world and bring peace, like you've always wished, and just remember, that by then, the whole village will be behind you. You're already on the track to becoming something great, so don't let anything stop you and you'll be what you've always wanted. So don't worry about the villagers because in time, they will grow to love you, though they will still be a bit bitter, but that's natural" Itachi told her, still looking up at the sky, seeing a cloud the shape of a female with long hair that had her back faced to the both of them.

Turning on her side to face him, she smiled and kissed his cheek gently, making the most of them blush fiercely.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. As my best friend, I'll expect you to help me. I can't do this by myself and I hope you can be a legendary figure as well" she whispered, moving closer to him and placing her head on his chest. He blushed even more, as his cold demeanor came crumbling down in front of the young energetic red-head. Only she could do that fully, while his four year old little brother, Sasuke can only do that partially.

"Of course" he murmured into her ear and put his hand into her hair, treading through the slightly long red strands.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour, her with her eyes closed and just listening to his heartbeat and, him treading through her hair and still looking up at clouds.

They looked like a cute young couple. So when three ANBU elite suddenly appeared with two cameras and an envelope, this is what it looked like when the ANBU with the dog mask and the ANBU with the cat mask took pictures and the ANBU with the bird mask threw the envelope at them.

The two young kids were only shocked for a second before they jumped up and away from each other and tried to catch the ANBU, but they had already gone, leaving the envelope.

Naru cursed and Itachi bent down to pick up the envelope. He motioned Naru over to him and she stood next to him as he took the letter out of the envelope and read it.

_To ANBU FOX and ANBU WEASEL,_

_I hope you don't mind if we show some people these pictures? We couldn't resist, you two looked like such a cute couple._

_Also the Hokage wants to see you for your next mission._

_From ANBU Dog, ANBU Cat and ANBU Falcon._

Groaning Itachi dropped the letter and Naru growled.

"After we do this mission, they are dead" she said.

Itachi nodded slightly and the two ANBU disappeared to get their new mission.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading and i hope you like it. please R&R and wait for the next chapter  
**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again with another chapter of Small Changes, Big Differences. I hope you like this one**

**Small Changes, Big Differences**

Two ANBU were in the Hokage's office, with one knee down each, with their hands on the floor. Both ANBU were noticeably short, but one was obviously shorter than the other. They each wore the standard ANBU uniform, with black shinobi sandals and wore a black cloak with red trimmings over it. Though their masks were very different. The shortest ANBU had a fox mask and the slightly taller one had a weasel mask.

They were the best shinobi in ANBU.

They were the only team that had only two members and they were the best team.

Their ranks were the highest next to ANBU-Taicho but together they could easily take him.

They were ANBU Fox and ANBU Weasel.

The Hokage looked at them with emotionless eyes, the eyes of a commander, but inside he was feeling guilty and was filled with sorrow and regret.

'_So young, yet so strong, but only to be emotionless killers_' he thought sadly.

He mentally shook his head and looked down at the sheet in front of him and frowned.

For any normal person, this could be a suicide mission.

But then again, who in this world is normal?

"Fox, Weasel, your mission is to go to Kumo and retrieve the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. She has been captured by the Kumo representatives that came here to discuss a treaty. Turns out, they just wanted to get a Byakugan user. Five A class Kumo nin will be with her and there will no doubt be more are the border waiting for them. It is super important that you get her back. The Hyuuga clan belongs in Konoha. Not Kumo. Now go, I expect the mission to be a success"he said.

At his command, the two ANBU disappeared in a flicker.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

A dark haired four year old was asleep in a bed, in an inn in the town Tanzaku town. Two figures not that bigger than her, one with red hair and the other with black hair, were laying on the bed opposite her, not asleep but talking quietly.

"They were going to use her as a breeding factory for more Byakugan babies. She's only four and they were preparing her for that" the small red head said, laying on her side facing the older boy.

"That's bad, but at least she would have a good life until she's sixteen and has to just have sexual intercourse with people, but you are 7 and an ANBU, you could be brutally raped at any time by a stranger and so could I if anyone has a weird fetish like that" the dark haired boy said with an unseen frown on his face.

The girl smile gently and moved closer to the boy, so close, that he was able to see her sad yet beautiful blue eyes.

"But, we're ANBU, we were trained to deal with that, and we chose this life, while she didn't. We can endure the pain, but she can't"

She moved closer, burying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We chose this life Itachi-kun. We chose it" Naru said her voice muffled and emotion laced.

Itachi held her closer and let her cry a bit. He didn't scold her even though they were still on a mission, because this showed that she was human and the ANBU program didn't truly take away her emotion. He also didn't do it because it showed he was human as well, and that he still had emotions because if he didn't why would he cry as well?

* * *

**3 days later…..**

Two figures were running at top speed with the tallest carrying a small dark-blue haired girl who was amazed at these shinobi.

'_They're so fast' _she thought in wonder and awe.

She really thought they were amazing and attempted to talk to them.

"A-ano, ANBU-san, how are you so fast" she said, tightening her arms around the ANBU'S neck, in fear of her falling and breaking her neck.

When she didn't receive a response, she blushed a bright red and closed her eyes tight in embarrassment. A young feminine chuckle reached her ears, and her eyes snapped pen as she looked at the other ANBU's smiling fox mask since it was facing her.

"Well, little Hyuuga, we're so fast because when you're a ninja, you get epic ninja skillz that allow you to run at the speed of light and whatnot. Also, when you get your epic ninja skillz you get really strong and you can smash boulders like Lady Tsunade" the ANBU said moving closer to her and her companion.

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"So, I can be like Lady Tsunade?" she asked with hope and wonder.

"If you try hard enough, stop that shy attitude, and get tutelage under her, then yes you could be like Lady Tsunade" Fox said turning away from her.

Hinata's mouth closed and she went into deep thought about being a ninja and ninja life.

By the time they reached the Konoha gates, Hinata had already come to her conclusion. They greeted the gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, and headed straight for the Hokage tower where Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi and Hyuuga Neji where waiting for Hinata to return.

The secretary opened the door and the three walked into the office, Hinata already on her feet and holding Weasel's hand. When she spotted her relatives, she let go of his hand and ran forward to her Otou-san.

Now there was no crying or jumping into her Otou-san's arms, nor was there any holding onto his or her Oji-san's leg screaming about how much she missed them.

Instead, she stopped right in front of her Otou-san, pointed her finger at his face, placed a hand on her hip and said,

"You're a big fat meanie!"

Silence.

"And why are your eyebrows always together like that?!"

A snort. The Hokage sat down in his chair and pretended to fall asleep.

"Also, you're constantly frowning at something that obviously is invisible. And also, I think it's quite sad that Kaa-chan and I have shorter hair than you!"

Hizashi slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away, and Neji placed a hand over his heart as if it hurt him.

"And until you cut that hair, I will call you Otou-_chan_!"

She put her hand down and walked over to Neji and grabbed his hand.

"From this day forth, you will no longer be labelled as my Itoko. You will be labelled as my Aniki"

She then started to walk out of the room, Hiashi letting her because he was in a state of shock and Hizashi letting her because he was proud and found it funny.

"Neji and I are going to the park to play with the other kids, see ya later Oji-san, Otou-chan" she said pushing the door open and walking out of it pulling Neji along. She stopped outside of the door to face her father one more time.

"Oh and Otou-chan, you don't have to wait long to give me the clan head title, because in a few years, I'll become a ninja and receive my epic ninja skillz and smash boulders because I'll be Lady Tsunade's apprentice and then nothing would be able to stop me!"

Then she ran out with Neji who was smiling at her during her little speech. After a few seconds the heavy door slammed shut and Hiashi snapped out of his reverie. His eyes narrowed and he looked around the room for the two ANBU who brought her back, only to find a piece of paper stuck to the back of the door, that read,

'_Dear Hyuuga Hiashi,_

_We swear it wasn't us, it was the enemy ninja because she was like this when we got her back! Don't worry, it'll probably wear off soon, but if it doesn't just remember, it wasn't us._

_Love _

_Fox and Weasel_

Hiashi threw the paper to the floor and spun around to face the Hokage, only to find him asleep, with his legs on the paperwork free table. He growled and spun around to face Hizashi only to find another piece of paper where he was supposed to be that said,

_Dear Aniki,_

_I have gone to supervise the children, we don't want another kidnapping anytime soon, now do we? Also the kids can't push themselves on the swings and who'll patch them up if they get hurt?_

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Hizashi._

The Hyuuga clan head threw that paper to the floor and almost screamed, but didn't want to wake up the Hokage so, he composed himself and decided to go back to the Hyuuga compound where his wife was waiting for him. He smiled then started to go home then stopped in his tracks as fear appeared on his face.

His wife was home.

His _pregnant _wife.

Maybe he should visit the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and attempt to push their annual gambling night to tonight, just so he could avoid his wife for just for today.

He nodded his head and opened the door, leaving the Hokage tower to visit his friends.

A few minutes after he left, two figures appeared in the middle of the room with one hand each on the ground, while kneeling on one knee.

The Hokage took his legs off of the table and opened his eyes, looking at the two young ANBU with an amused look on his face. The smallest of the two was shaking slightly with laughs, completely forgetting what an ANBU member is supposed to be.

"The mission was a success Hokage-sama. Hinata Hyuuga has been returned to Konoha with only a _minor_ personality change" Weasel reported, his head still down facing the ground.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Well done. As for the Hyuuga's heiress's personality change, well I guess it was for the better, if she stayed so shy and timid who knows what could have happened" the Hokage sighed and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You're dismissed. And Fox try to be more formal while writing letters, it's rubbing off on Hizashi"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two ANBU chorused as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime Hokage slowly turned around to face the Hokage mountain and looked at the faces of his predecessors and his successor.

'_What would you say to me Hashirama-sensei? Tobirama-sensei? What would you say to me about what I did to the Uchiha prodigy? And you Minato? What would you say about what I've done to your daughter?'_ he was still feeling the guilt about what he had done and would feel it until the day he dies.

Right then, two young but very loud screams echoed through the air as a genjutsu was lifted from the village and most importantly the Hokage mountain he was looking at.

Pictures, portraits, posters and flyers were all around the village, covering every single part of it, but most importantly was what they were pictures of.

It was the same picture of Naru and Itachi laying down together on a field surrounded by flowers and trees, that Kakashi, Yamato and Yuugao took before the two young kids went on their mission.

Hiruzen let out a loud laugh and his hands flew to his chest. He kept on laughing when he saw Naru and Itachi chase the three adults all around the village, though not in their ANBU clothes.

Tears pooled in the old Hokage's eyes from the laughter and he looked back at the Hokage's faces.

'_I'm sorry, but right now, I can't bring myself to care about what you say! They've brought light into my life and I know its selfish and not right for a Hokage to do but, I like them this way because in them the Will Of Fire shines brightly' _he thought.

He heard a crash as Yamato crashed into a food cart and Naru jumped onto him, pounding he fists into him as he tried in vain to push her off or at least protect himself from the brunt of her attacks. The Hokage winced and turned away as if he didn't see it happen but he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened. Where did all this paperwork come from! He looked up and saw his secretary giving him the evil eye.

The all mighty God of Shinobi, scrambled into his chair and tried to complete his paperwork because his secretary, a 87 year old woman gave him 'the evil eye'.

Kami help the next generation.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the past two weeks or so even though this chapter should have been up last week. It's just been sitting on the computer and I would open it up and et on the internet to log into when I remember that I need to go to Narutoget. Sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations and if there are any spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me, I'll edit it. This chapter was kinda rushed, but I had to post it! Anyways R&R!**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, it's me again with a brand new chapter of Small Changes, Big Differences. I hope you like this new instalment!**

** Find what they're wearing on my profile, 'cus seriously, it's not what you're thinking :) Also it won't let me put it on here. :'(**

**Small Changes, Big Differences**

It was two weeks after the whole 'NaruIta breakout' –as many had dubbed it- and the village was still going on about it. There were whispers that the two had been dating for a few months now, despite the fact that Naru was still seven years old and that there was no way they could have dated.

The two 'lovebirds' had to go on many missions after that just to avoid all the villagers wanting to get the official story. During those two weeks, the three ANBU who had leaked the picture –they were still in hospital- hadn't gotten better and only got worse. No one even questioned it when Naru visited them inbetween missions during the day and Itachi visited them in the night…..

Unfortunately, the two were not on a mission and weren't allowed to go on anymore missions for the rest of the month since they had reached the maximum amount of missions they were allowed to do. So everyone saw the two outside of their missions and sure was it a sight.

After hearing (more like seeing) about the incident, Inuzuka Hana and Yuuhi Kurenai had taken to hanging out with Naru more and dressing her up like a dolly, meaning that whenever she went out with Itachi, she would be wearing a lovely dress. It was the same for Itachi because his mother insisted on him wearing nice clothes.

Even though they weren't, it looked like they were dating.

Like today, Naru was wearing a knee-length white dress with a floral design and spaghetti straps and gold flats. She had a gold backpack, much like Itachi's black one. Itachi was wearing a dark blue sweater and white knee length shorts. They looked lovely together and this earned them many shouts of 'Kawaii!' and whatnot.

The two ANBU _were _on their way to train but even they didn't want to destroy such nice clothing. The two children wandered around aimlessly, just taking in the beautiful scenery that was Konoha. Naru turned her head to Itachi.

"What should we do today Itachi? We can't do anymore missions and I can't take being threatened by your fangirls or being stalked by the villagers again. It's really pissing me off" the young redhead whispered.

Itachi's dark eyes flickered towards her and a light blush overcame his face.

"We could um, go to the Uchiha compound and you can finally meet Sasuke- not that you haven't already met him but he wouldn't have been able to remember you when he was that young and-"

Naru rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder.

"You're rambling again 'Tachi-kun. We'll go meet your little brother. I can't let him go on without seeing me of course, he'll turn into a cold uptight Uchiha!" she said giggling running off to Itachi's house.

Itachi fumed. He ran after her, a deep blush now on his face.

"Hey" he shouted "Don't corrupt my nii-chan!"

XXXXX

After seven minutes, the two children finally arrived at the Uchiha compound, and it was as beautiful as it was cold. Naru stopped behind a tree in front of the compound to hide away from the guards who looked ready to kill a rabbit if it came even 10 feet in front of them.

Itachi stopped behind her and tapped her shoulder. The redhead twirled around and looked at her dark haired companion.

"Why are you hiding behind a tree Naru-chan?" the nine year old asked confused.

Naru blushed slightly and she turned her head away from the inquisitive boy.

"I've never been in the Uchiha compound before, and I'll admit that I'm a bit afraid to go in"

Itachi smirked, but was still confused.

"And why is the ever-strong, beautiful, and self-proclaimed fantastic Uzumaki Naru afraid of facing the Uchiha clan?" he asked.

Naru rolled her eyes and turned her head to him, her head on her hip and a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Well Weasel-chan, in case you didn't know, I am a red headed, blue eyed UZUMAKI, and I have never gotten a stick stuck up my ass, and I don't look down on Mikoto-sama for being too nice. I am about to go into a compound filled with arrogant, cold hearted bastards, who have black hair, black eyes and black _souls_" Naru ranted, rolling her eyes at the end of her statement.

Itachi fumed at being called 'Weasel-chan' but chose to ignore it, knowing he'll get her back for it later.

"Is that it?" Itachi asked a bit astonished.

Naru made a little noise of annoyance.

"Of course not! To make it worse, I'm wearing a dress, and I'm apparently your GIRLFRIEND!" Naru hissed the last bit before moving from behind the tree and walking up to the guards.

The two Uchiha guards tensed and looked at her, gripping their swords as she stopped in front of them with Itachi right behind her. She stared right back at them with piercing blue eyes and from there it was a staring match that went on for almost 15 minutes.

Itachi sweat dropped as he watched the three of them to see if any of them blinked. It was a long haired Uchiha guard who spoke out first.

"You are Itachi-san's wife?"

At this Naru and Itachi's eyes widened as they wondered where they got that from. They were expecting friend, girlfriend, consort, but not wife! They were seven and nine for goodness sake!

"W-w-w-w-wife?" Naru stuttered, eyes wide as she took a step back, accidently bumping into Itachi and making him hold onto her arms to keep her from falling over.

The other Uchiha- a short haired one- nodded with all seriousness.

"Yes, we heard that you and Itachi-san got married last weekend, or you will get married when you're older because he proposed"

Itachi himself was just looking horrified as he let go of Naru and took about ten steps back, shaking his head as Naru looked stupidly between the two of them to Itachi and then to her free left ring finger before her face completely shut down.

"Daichi-san, Masato-san, none of you are living up to your names. We are not married, nor are we engaged. The fact that you even thought such a thing makes me question your intelligence and credibility. We are still under ten and we have more important things to do than dating and marriage. We are friends and this 'NaruIta' -as you have dubbed it- should only refer to our friendship and partnership" Itachi said, stuttering many times as he walked forward and grabbed Naru's arm before slipping behind the guards and entering the Uchiha compound where questions would no doubt be thrown at them.

Whoever said the Uchiha's weren't inquisitive?

**Now don't question me on children dating and stuff because I know five to eight year olds who have had about three bf/gf's already. Why? Because the world is corrupt. :P Jk, jk, Anyways I hope you guys liked this extremely short chapter, and I am immensely sorry that it took me months to update, the Wi-Fi was down for months and I couldn't find any of my documents. Sorry!**

**JA ne!**


End file.
